Los Fundadores
by Cris Snape
Summary: Mientras espera su muerte, Rowena Ravenclaw desea asegurarse de que Hogwarts perdurará en el tiempo.
1. Helga

**LOS FUNDADORES**

 **Por Cris Snape**

...

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _El Potterverso es de Rowling._

 _Esta historia participa en el Reto de Aniversario_ _ **"Lo bueno viene de a cuatro"**_ _del foro_ _ **"La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"**_

 **I**

 **Helga**

Un día más Rowena está sentada junto a la ventana, observando el horizonte con ojos vacíos de vida. Ataviada con un camisón de color marfil y con el largo cabello cayéndole despeinado sobre la espalda, parece más frágil y perdida que nunca. Helga la mira en silencio un instante, apenada por el lamentable estado de su amiga y compañera de fatigas. Ha intentado ayudarla de todas las formas posibles pero se le hace imposible sacarla de ese estado de perpetua melancolía, pese a lo cual no piensa darse por vencida. Con firme determinación, agita la varita para conjurar una bandeja repleta de comida y se acerca a ella.

—Rowena, es hora de comer. Venid conmigo, querida.

Helga coloca ambas manos sobre sus hombros huesudos y se estremece. La pobre Rowena está tan delgada que teme se vaya a romper con solo rozarla. Todos en Hogwarts sospechan que está hundida en la desesperación, pero cuando se deja llevar mansamente hasta la mesa, las sospechas se convierten en certezas para Helga. Le sorprende que ese hecho le provoque ganas de llorar y afortunadamente logra contener las lágrimas y habla como si todo estuviera bien. Como si Rowena aún siguiera siendo ella misma.

—He preparado vuestra sopa favorita —Helga la ayuda a tomar asiento y coloca una servilleta sobre sus rodillas—. Me he tomado la libertad de añadir un ingrediente secreto. Si adivináis cuál es, os recompensaré con una tarta de manzana.

En otro tiempo, esas palabras hubieran despertado algún interés en Rowena. Posiblemente hubiera sonreído dulcemente, dispuesta a jugar a las adivinanzas. O tal vez hubiera comentado algo sobre lo inadecuado de malgastar manzanas en una tarta que degustaría exclusivamente ella. En cualquier caso, no habría observado la sopa como quien mira la nada.

—Romero —Dice cuando Rowena se lleva a la boca la tercera cucharada. Al menos aún es capaz de comer por sí misma. Y pese a saber que no le importa lo más mínimo, prosigue con las explicaciones—. Traído directamente desde tierras mediterráneas. ¿Recordáis al viajero que nos visitó hace unos días?

Rowena la mira de reojo. No necesita decir nada para conseguir que Helga guarde silencio. Está a punto de recriminarle su actitud pero no lo hace. Entiende que la marcha de Helena le ha roto el corazón y que no está en sus manos remendar las heridas. Tan sólo la desagradecida de su hija sería capaz de sanar la mente enferma de la antaño poderosa lady Ravenclaw y nadie sabe dónde está.

Maldita sea por siempre.

—Rowena —Helga coloca una mano sobre las suyas. Está tan fría que teme quedarse helada con sólo mantener el contacto—. Hoy ha salido es sol. ¿Os apetece que paseemos junto al lago? Creo que tomar el aire os ayudará a sentíos mejor.

Teme que no le responda. Cada vez es más difícil arrancarle una palabra, casi siempre monosílabos que no permiten sostener una conversación. En el pasado, Rowena fue una interlocutora brillante, una mujer ingeniosa que tenía una respuesta para todo y para todos. Helga recuerda las largas noches de invierno, cuando Rowena y Salazar mantenían interesantes debates que solían alargarse hasta el amanecer.

—No.

La respuesta es peor que el silencio. Helga agacha la cabeza un instante y suspira. No puede más. Es incapaz de seguir sacando fuerzas de flaqueza con el único objetivo de devolver a Rowena a la vida. Posiblemente recuperará el ánimo al día siguiente y volverá a la carga pero en esa ocasión se rinde. Recoge la bandeja cuando su amiga termina de comer y se dispone a retomar sus labores como profesora.

—He de marcharme. Si necesitáis cualquier cosa, llamadme.

Rowena no la mira mientras vuelve a su silla junto a la ventana. Helga aprieta los dientes, frustrada después de un nuevo fracaso, y se encamina hacia la puerta.

—Gracias, Helga. La sopa estaba deliciosa.

Y pese a todo, esas palabras le devuelven la esperanza. Al menos por un día.

...

 _¿Reviews?_


	2. Godric

**LOS FUNDADORES**

 **Por Cris Snape**

 **…**

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _El Potterverso es de Rowling._

 _Esta historia participa en el Reto de Aniversario_ _ **"Lo bueno viene de a cuatro"**_ _del foro_ _ **"La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"**_

 **II**

 **Godric**

—No importa cuál sea mi propuesta que Salazar siempre dirá que no.

Godric pasea por la estancia dando grandes zancadas. La pesada capa roja se agita tras de él mientras su mano derecha descansa sobre el puño de esa reluciente espada de la que tanto presume. Rowena, sentada junto a la ventana, parece no prestarle atención alguna, cosa que a él no le importa lo más mínimo. O eso es lo que aparenta.

—¿Tan grave es que quiera traer unos cuantos leones al Bosque Prohibido? Son animales nobles y fuertes. Apuesto lo que sea a que sobrevivirían sin problemas. Y si alguien teme que fueran a comerse a algún estudiante, me encargaría personalmente de tomar las medidas necesarias para preservar su seguridad —Godric se aproxima a la bruja, agachándose frente a ella para que no le quede más remedio que mirarle—. ¿Qué decís vos? Siempre habéis sido la más juiciosa de los cuatro.

Rowena no se mueve. Godric permanece junto a ella, observándola con los ojos entornados. Nunca ha sido un hombre paciente y está harto de que sus tácticas para captar su atención no surtan efecto. Así pues no le queda más remedio que asirla suavemente por la barbilla para hacerse ver.

—Sé que me estáis escuchando.

Aunque con debilidad, lucha contra él. Intenta apartar la cabeza, pero Godric no se lo permite. Sigue mirándola a los ojos hasta que ella parpadea y frunce las cejas, claramente molesta. En otro tiempo, Rowena le hubiera hechizado por invadir su espacio personal. Esa noche apenas tiene fueras para moverse.

—Soltadme, Godric —Su voz suena tan débil como todo en ella.

—Ni hablar.

—Os lo advierto.

—Es bueno que me amenacéis, milady —Godric sonríe con satisfacción—. Eso prueba que sois la misma de siempre.

Luchadora, independiente, fuerte, poderosa. Godric ansía recuperar todo lo que ella fue antes de que la tristeza rompiera su corazón y oscureciera su alma. Helga comparte el mismo objetivo y afirma que son los mimos los que traerán a Rowena de vuelta. Él no está de acuerdo. Y a la vista está que no se equivoca al afirmar que lo que le hace falta es dureza.

—Soltadme.

Rowena es más demandante en esa ocasión. Godric le mantiene la mirada y es entonces cuando lo comprende. Ve en sus ojos muertos que no hay marcha atrás y se aparta de ella con espanto. Aunque coma, camine y respire, su querida amiga ya está muerta.

Terriblemente compungido, Godric se levanta y va hacia la puerta dando trompicones. No quería creerlo. No quería escuchar a Helga cuando le hablaba de lo grave de la situación y ha podido comprobar personalmente que no se equivocaba. Y duele como muy pocas cosas han dolido en toda su vida.

Sale de la habitación sin despedirse, mudo y roto por dentro. Sin esperanza.

 **…**

 _¿Reviews?_


	3. Salazar

**LOS FUNDADORES**

 **Por Cris Snape**

 **…**

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _El Potterverso es de Rowling._

 _Esta historia participa en el Reto de Aniversario_ _ **"Lo bueno viene de a cuatro"**_ _del foro_ _ **"La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"**_

 **III**

 **Salazar**

Puesto que Salazar no siente absolutamente ningún deseo de intercambiar opiniones con nadie, acompañar a Rowena parece un plan perfecto para pasar la noche. Sin tomarse la molestia de darle las buenas noches, el brujo ha entrado en el dormitorio y se ha sentado junto a su vieja amiga para contemplar las estrellas. O el cielo, puesto que un día más las nubes lo cubren todo.

Salazar pierde la noción del tiempo y logra dejar la mente en blanco para no tener que recordar la última discusión que ha mantenido con ese idiota de Godric. Una vez más ha expresado su disconformidad con la presencia de los sangresucia en Hogwarts y una vez más Godric ha amenazado con hechizarle por hablar en esos términos.

Salazar suspira. Adora Hogwarts. Ayudó como el que más a fundar el colegio. Se ha dejado media vida entre los muros de ese castillo pero la situación comienza a ser insostenible. Está harto de discutir con Godric. Está harto de todo y teme que la paciencia se le agote algún día. No quiere pelear con ninguno de sus amigos y sin embargo está convencido de que más tarde o más temprano ocurrirá.

—¿Recordáis cuando Helga os venció en un duelo?

La voz de Rowena le sobresalta. Dadas las circunstancias, jamás hubiera imaginado que ella le hablaría voluntariamente. No cuando el espíritu de su vieja amiga partió en busca de Helena tanto tiempo atrás. Pese a la sorpresa, Salazar se sobrepone y sonríe ampliamente. Evocar los buenos tiempos es agradable y amargo a la vez.

—Por desgracia lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer. En mi vida he sufrido mayor humillación.

Ocurrió cuando Hogwarts aún no era Hogwarts, cuando los cuatro brujos pasaban días enteros planificando la construcción del castillo y la posterior organización de la escuela. En un momento determinado Salazar presumió de talento mágico y Helga lo acusó de ser un presuntuoso. Una cosa llevó a la otra y terminó portando orejas de burro durante tres días enteros.

—El colegio era lo más importante para todos —Rowena no aparta la vista del exterior—. ¿Lo sigue siendo?

—Por supuesto que sí.

—Entonces no permitáis que las rencillas con Godric lo echen a perder.

Salazar entiende lo que quiere decir. Que uno de los dos debe ceder y que ese no será Gryffindor. Que Hogwarts debe trascender al paso del tiempo por encima de los deseos individuales de sus fundadores. Lo entiende, cierto, pero se enfurece igual.

—¿Le habéis dicho lo mismo a él?

Rowena niega con la cabeza y esa vez sí le mira.

—Es demasiado testarudo para entrar en razón y lo sabéis. En vuestra mano está que todo lo que construimos juntos siga en pie.

Salazar aprieta los dientes. Rowena extiende una mano para acariciarle el rostro. Le sonríe con tanta tristeza que se estremece como si hubiera sentido el aliento de la muerte en su nuca.

—Siempre he pensado que de los cuatro, vos sois quién más ama Hogwarts? ¿Qué no haríais por preservarlo?

Dicho eso, la bruja vuelve a mirar por la ventana. Todo queda en silencio nuevamente y aunque su primer impulso es el de abandonar la estancia en ese preciso instante, Salazar permanece allí durante horas. Las palabras de Rowena le llevan a tomar una decisión que cambiará el destino de su escuela para siempre.

 **…**

 _¿Reviews?_


	4. Rowena

**LOS FUNDADORES**

 **Por Cris Snape**

...

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _El Potterverso es de Rowling._

 _Esta historia participa en el Reto de Aniversario_ _ **"Lo bueno viene de a cuatro"**_ _del foro_ _ **"La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"**_

 **IV**

 **Rowena**

Por el momento nadie más lo sabe. Tras escuchar las palabras del viajero, Rowena le pidió que no dijera nada a sus compañeros. Tal vez haya cometido un error pero desea pasar por aquello en soledad. Después de todo, lo que ha ocurrido ha sido culpa suya. Ella educó a Helena, convirtiéndola en la joven desesperada que robó su diadema. Ella la encubrió y envió a aquel hombre despreciable para que la buscara. Ella es responsable directa de su muerte.

El viajero no sólo trajo especias mediterráneas para que Helga las usara en sus guisos. Le contó la historia de un brujo que apuñaló hasta la muerte a una joven fugitiva y que después se quitó la vida. Le habló de sus almas errantes e inundó su existencia de la más oscura desesperanza. Porque Rowena aún creía que podría arreglar las cosas con su hija pero con ella muerta ya no tiene nada.

Tan sólo le resta esperar el fin de sus días. Disfrutar en la medida de lo posible de la compañía de sus viejos amigos y garantizar la subsistencia de Hogwarts. No tiene fuerzas para más. No quiere nada más. Ahora que sabe que Salazar hará lo correcto, puede entregarse a la muerte. Helga y Godric sacarán el colegio adelante. El legado de los cuatro los convertirá en magos y brujas inmortales.

Rowena se recuesta en la cama. Hace semanas que no lo hace. En los últimos tiempos, sus huesos únicamente han reposado en la silla junto a la ventana. Al apoyar la cabeza en la almohada se siente muy cómoda. Reconfortada. Sonríe cuando cierra los ojos porque sabe que nunca más los abrirá.

Ha llegado la hora de descansar.

...

 _¿Reviews?_


End file.
